Muggle Studies
by asmadasahatterbutfemale
Summary: Lucie Maywater is the new Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but only being fifteen her self, things wont and dont go to plan. Based of Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1 - The Great Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters with in the books and the films I just hope that my work could slightly compere with the great J.K Rowling herself.  
I hope you enjoy please feel free to leave a review if you liked it or didn't and tell me why and I'll see what I can do to make it better from everyone.

* * *

It's the start of year three and Harry, Ron and Hermione walk through the doors of Hogwarts once again.

"It's good to be home," said Harry.

"Na this ain't home there's too many rules," said Ron squeezing in between Harry and Neville.

"Oh would you shut up, do you ever stop talking and anyway, this is the best place for Harry to call a home," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Unlike you have does not have a loving place other than this place to call home or do you just forget about everyone else's life when you go home for the holidays." She was in a bad mood because Ron was not going to stop going on about his trip to Egypt, showing everyone the chipping of his family there and how Hermione cat "Crookshanks" a ginger long hair cat that Hermione just got from "Eeylops owl emporium" a few weeks ago when they were in Diagon Alley and ever since then she has been attacking Scabbers.

"Oh right sure where were you last year when harry was locked in his house with bars on his windows, I care about Harry, I'm not the one with the killer cat am I?" Snapped Ron

"Oh sure it's not trying to kill your poor rat, Ron why don't you leave this be please." Hermione storming off.

The grand hall was alive with noise of the students chatting. It all fell silent as Dumbledore enters the room. He walks over to his stand and the owl's wings open and everyone rushes to find their seat.

Once Harry got to his sit and had sat down he went straight away to looking at the teaching staff, there was the usually staff seated Hagrid, next to him was an empty seat which Harry thought must have been for Professor Mcgonagall seeing as she would be with the first years, Professor Flitwick was next, the charms teacher seated on what seemed like five books, Professor Snape who Harry thought look even more angry then usual then harry saw the reason for this he was sat next to Professor Trelawney she was an odd women she teaches Divination Hermione had told him she had these big glasses which made her eyes look twice the size they really were and she kept talking to Professor Snape ever though it looked like nape really wasn't enjoying her company along the table were a whole load of other teachers which Harry had still not bothered to learn the names of. As he was looking down the table saw the Professor who had given him the chocolate on the train after the strange thing had come into the compartment, but the oddest thing was there was another spare sit next to him, this got harry thinking which other teacher wasn't here ready for the feast, but before Harry could think.

The wooden doors open as a stream of first years walk down the hall, looking all around. When a litter boy with jet black hair, slips over, in front of were Neville was sat, Neville gives him a hand up, but with choruses of laughter getting louder from the Slytherin table the boy quickly ran off with tears in his eyes.

During the sorting section everyone looks on wondering where the next person is going to be sorted into. One by one they were sorted till it came to the last person who was the little lad that fell over. He was standing there all be himself till Professor Mcgonagall bellowed out his name "Matt Maywater!" the boy walked up the steps sat down on the stool and the hat placed on his head. He was sent was sent to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore took the stand again.

"Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts, there have been a few changes this year, there is a new defence against the dark arts teacher, please welcome Professor Lupin," a small looking man stands up gives a little bow and sits back down, there was a smattering of clapping but no-one seems interested.

"Hey wasn't that the man who gave you the chocolate Harry." Said Hermione, pointing to the Professor.

When the doors open again and a teenage girl enters wearing what looked like muggle clothes. She then walked down the length of the room and stood next to Professor Dumbledore she then had to stand on tip toes to be able to whisper something in his ear, he then continued. "And just in time, this is Lucie MayWater and she'll be teaching some of you Muggle studies," whispers go around the room but they stop when she steps up to the stand.

"Hello there, thank you Professor Dumbledore for that warm welcome, ok let's get some things sorted out first, first thing I want you to know that yes I am only 15 years old but I do know I thing or two that most of you don't, I've worked with the Ministry of Magic for two years, in a department I can't tell you about the reason I left is because," she lowers her voice "it doesn't pay all that good" laughter fills the room "I'll be teaching you, well some of you Muggle studies, I'll be teaching a grand total of ten students, these ten will be taken around the Muggle world going to schools and just be an everyday kid."

Fred looks as George, "God she's fit."

"I think that's it really other then I want you to know I don't take any nonsense from any of you I don't care who you are or who your family is, right I think that is it, but one more thing, Thank you for that wonderful comment Mr Weasley but I'll think you'd better refrain from saying things like that in the future." Said Lucie, with a smirk appearing on her face.

All four of the Wesley boys looked out at this comment.

"Oh yes I forgot that there was so many of you, I was talking to I think it is Fred or could be George, I could never tell you apart from the photos your brother Charley showed me when I was out in Romania with him a last year or so"

"Yer, well I don't think she can really hear you Fred we're miles away from her." Said George, patting his twin on the back and turning to face away from Lucie.

"Oh you think that do you George well I think you will find I can hear you and pretty well to be fully truthful, well then there I am lying in its self but that a whole other story." Lucie said calmly stepping away from the owl stand.

"Umm Miss how did you hear you when I have to shout to be heard by someone close to me?" Said Fred.

"Oh yeah I missed a part out I can see the future and I saw you saying "God she's fit" it's cute and all but seeing as I'm going to be teaching you I think we should be keeping it on a professional level." Said Lucie.

The whole room started to laugh and Fred's face started to turn red. After this she stepped down and took her seat on the teachers table with a smirk on her face. Fred looked down at harry who was laughing his head off.

The rest of the night Fred could not take his eyes off Lucie. Every time she turned to look at him he quickly turned away, scared that she saw him looking at her. Lucie and the other teachers were talking for most of the dinner. Lucie was sat next to Hagrid and were talking about the students that she was going to be teaching this year.

"So there are Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George." Said Hagrid.

"Yeah, and some dude called Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle do you know them?" said Lucie.

"Oh those three yeah I know them, I don't like them I'll tell you that much." Said Hagrid.

"Oh this is going to be fun then, well I'll see them tomorrow and see what I think." Said Lucie.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Timetables

The next morning, Harry, Ron walked in to the great hall. As they started to walk down the table between the Gryffindor and Slytherin as breakfast began, people were walking in drifts and drafts. When suddenly Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's up why did you stop." Said harry.

"Look over there." Said Ron, pointing down the Gryffindor table, where there was a girl, with jet black long flowing hair who was sitting on the table, eating a slice of toast coated in chocolate spread. Ron made a growling noise.

Then someone walked in to Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Watch were you're going will you." Snapped Ron, spinning round.

"Hey, you were the one blocking the walk way, what's going on anyway?" Said Fred, looking inquisitively, at the pair of them. With George standing the other side him.

"Look who's sitting at the table over there, its _Lucie._" Said Ron, looking up at his brother and pointing at Lucie.

"Oh would you shut up, I've got over that." Fred said staring at her, looking her up and down, from her tight top and long black hair, to her skinny jeans.

"Oh really now, that's not what your eyes are saying, you know, you should stop staring at her, she's not going anywhere." Said Harry walking off to the other side of the table, where she was sat and sat down in front of her, the others followed him.

"Hey Guys, I was wondering when you were going to get here. You do know lessons start today?" Said Lucie jokily, not even looking up, from her copy of the "Daily Profit," were the latest article was about the escape of Sirius Black, once reading the article; she ripped out the page, screwed it up into a ball and throw it into the fire over the Slytherin table almost hitting a brown haired boy in the head.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Said Fred, still staring at Lucie's petite frame covered up with a baby blue tight vesty top with a grey loose fitting grey cardigan. She looked up staring at him, her brown eyes tinted gold in the sunlight, Fred couldn't take his eyes off her, he was making a mental picture with in his head, making note of where every freckle was on her pale face, her bright red lips and also how her messy hair fell on her face.

"There are something's you don't need to know about me and won't ever know about." Said Lucie, as she went back to her newspaper.

"Ok, so why are you sitting here, this is where the students sit if you didn't know?" Said Ron, sitting down next to Harry while picking up two slices of bacon and putting them on his plate.

"Oh sorry, I thought that anyone could sit anywhere, and anyway I am the same age as you Ron, if you remember." Lucie said as Fred and George sat down either side of her. "And anyway I'd thought you'd want to know who's in my class, but as you don't seem to care..." Lucie started to stand up.

"Oh wait, I'd like to know, even if this lot don't, sit down, and make yourself, at home." Hermione said scowling at the others. At this Lucie sat back down.

"Well if you want me to, sure I can stay; well only for a bit, I need to see how a first year is sterling in." Said Lucie, causing everyone to look at each other, with exquisitely looks were from person to person. "Well as you know there's only going to be ten students."

"Yer, yer get on with it would you" snapped Ron.

"God someone's got a temper on them, as I was about to tell you before I was told to leave" Lucie said giving Ron the evils "I'm teaching ten students they will be as followed …"

When the little boy who fell over, in the sorting ceremony came over and pulled on Lucie's cardigan, at this, she turned round and smiled, gave the little boy a hug.

"Hey sweetie, you go and eat breakfast, and once you've done, you can come to my class room, you know where it is right?" said Lucie holding on to the boy's shoulders. Upon hearing this, the little boy went running off to the Ravenclaw table and sat with a group of other first years.

"Who was he Lucie?" Said Harry looking as the little black haired boy walked off.

"Oh! That's Matt, he's a _friend_." Spoke Lucie, but her voice seemed to make them think she was unsure what to call him, she then looked up at the ceiling which was a brilliant blue cloudless sky.

"Right ok, are you sure, he's just a friend, seeing he has the same surname as you" asked Hermione looking Lucie up and down.

"Um! Yes, just a friend" said Lucie, gripping a locket that was round her neck.

"Well if you're sure we won't prie,"said Fred looking at George, looking like they were trying to work out the real relationship between the two but decided not to make it known.

"Well are you going to get on with telling us who's is these lessons of yours" Ron yelled slamming his fork down on his pouter plate with a loud bang.

"I'm not going to, if you keep shouting like that, you know I have feelings too know. And anyway I think you need to cool it a bit because I don't like your tone and a…" Lucie said calmly

"Oh! Ok then, pull rank, why don't you, just because you're a teacher here don't mean you can boss me around" Ron interrupted getting more and more angry. Everyone was staring at him from the neighbouring tables.

"Hey look here I wasn't pulling rank but I will if you want." said Lucie slowly getting more annoyed with the way that he was treating her.

"OI! Don't talk to her like that, it's not right or fair" snapped Fred. Putting an arm, around Lucie, Lucie then removed his arm with a grin and mouthed, "thank you."

"OH, shut up you, your only telling me to shut up cause you've fallen in love with her and can't you tell, she doesn't feel the same way back so forget about it, its pointless to carry on, as it will only cause heart ache, and Lucie you are wrong, with thinking you can tell me, what to do only my teachers and my head of house can give me detentions you know and seeing .." said Ron looking all smug with himself. Both Lucie and Fred looked at each other, after this comment both smiled, but once they looked away Fred's face dropped and it looked like he was about to break down in tears.

"You know, seeing as you don't know who I am teaching, Ronald, then I wouldn't assume that you are not in my class," said Lucie remaining calm and collective.

"Yer, but still, you really think I care, I refuse to believe that you will be teaching me, so in turn you have no right to be bossing me around," said Ron standing up going red in the face with anger.

"And so… that still includes me, meet your new muggle studies teacher Ronald Bilius Weasley" said Lucie standing up sweeping her hair to behind her head in a flirtiest manner "I guess that will mean I'll be seeing you tomorrow for class." she then started to walk off out of the great hall.

"Hey! Wait, that can't be right, I don't do muggle studies" shouted Ron, but it was too late she had already gone. "What did she mean that she's _my _teacher, I don't understand I mean...? I don't think she knows what she was going on about." Ron sat down with one of the most baffled face.

"Well at least you're going to be with her, she's smoking hot as a teacher, so if only I was in your year then I'll be in the class and I'll be able to make her like me and then we could go out." Said Fred, in a dreamy voice "I did not just say that out loud did I?"

"Well, well, well for someone that has got over his little crushy wooshy with little miss Lucie oooooooo" said George rubbing his brothers head "There, there it's ok we'll believe you, that you don't love her or even have a crush on her, or talk about her in your sleep, oh! Wait I wasn't meant to say that now was I" Fred's face turned red with anger and he ran after his brother who ran down the hall. George was laughing his head off, till Fred throw a bowl of porridge at George's head, everyone started to laugh at this. Professor Snape at once took the twins by their shirts he started to yell at them, but the others were not able to make out what it was about.

"Well now, that's over lets eat shall we" said Ron.

"You can be, so heartless you know Ron, poor Fred can't seem to be able to talk to Lucie because of the way he feels it's really sweet" said Hermione.

"Well if he wants I'll go and talk to her about him" Said Ron, with a suspicious smile.

"You will do no such thing, you'll only make things worse" said Hermione.

"Oh! Ha ha ha, you know that the best thing is to use Ronny Boy here" said George, talking to Fred who had been in deep conversation after their telling off.

"Oh! Yer, and how would I do that" replied Fred.

"You could, say you've been asked by mum, to ask what the lessons will contain and this could get you in, to be able to talk to her" said George, putting his arm around his brothers.

"Hey! What, no you can't use me to get what you want!" shouted Ron "No, NO, NOO, NOOO, you get me NO".

"Have you ever thought of getting her a drink, when we go to Hogsmead, you know, a butterbeer at the, Three Broomsticks, you never know, she might just like you back, if you never ask, you'll never know, no need lying, she might just find out and hate you for it" said Hermione.

"I think she's right there Fred, show her around or something, show her the shops and other things" said Harry "But can we not go on about the trips to Hogsmead because I didn't get permission to go, so I'll have to stay here".

"That doesn't sound that bad you know I'll ask her sometime, when I get the chance, I think she'll like that maybe I could do a tour of the school" said Fred smiling.

"Hey! Its ok, you never know you, could find a way to get there without anyone knowing" said Ron looking at Harry giving him a wink.

"Shhhhhhhhh would you, we don't need everyone knowing" grunted Hermione.

"Know what, you know that you can tell us anything" said Fred and George in unison putting their arms around Harry "We won't tell a sole promise".

"Oh! Sure you're really trust worthy" Said Ginny pushing her way thought the twins towards Neville.

"Yes she's got a point, so if you don't mind me" said Hermione picking up a slice of toast.

"Oh! Look here comes our timetables" said Ginny pointing up in the air when a flurry of paper birds came flying into the room and flying to the person that they were assigned to.

Harry received a green bird it landed in front of him, as did everyone else came flying to them, Ginny got a pale blue, the twins got a bright white one which as soon as they touched it, it let out a little firework. Hermione got a purple one, and Ron the most sickly, looking green one that could be thought of, Neville got a sapphire blue one. Once every bird had landed they all at the same time unfolded. Everyone's eyes were fixed, there was a buzzing from everyone; they were all wanting to know who were the lucky ten to get to work with Lucie.

"Oh! My god." said Hermione looking up from her timetable which seemed to be over about three sheets, when compared with everyone else, everyone looked up "She's teaching me, I mean Lucie is teaching me," she couldn't help smiling non-stop at the thought of this.

One by one people worked out that they were being taught by Lucie. Harry just smiled. Ron's face dropped and no matter what people said it did not go back to normal till lunch that same day. Neville and Ginny just shrugged their shoulders. Neville said 'oh! The joy got another class for me to fail.' Fred shrieked "yes", at the top of his lungs, everyone in the great hall looked at him as his face went bright red in colour again. George seemed to be unfazed by the whole thing.

Everyone started to leave for their first lesson, when yelling started at the teachers table.

"How, in god's name have I been put done for _Muggle studies_ I mean it is a point less lesson, I do not want to do it change my time table now," came Draco's voice.

"I cannot do that and that is final Draco, now go to your first lesson," said professor McGonall

Draco stormed off at this. Harry and everyone watched the fight unfold when there was a tap on Harry's thigh.

"Could I get through? Please." said a small timid voice Harry looked down and there was Matt at once Harry moved and Matt went running off up to the marble stair case.

At this everyone walked off to their next lesson.


End file.
